The Coven
by StrollingPlayer
Summary: Vampire Au. Students have been disappearing or turning up dead for the last year and half at Winslow University. Political science major Mike Weston thinks it's all just the work of a serial killer until he unexpectedly finds himself in the middle of a vampire feud between Ryan Hardy, a FBI agent who disappeared years ago, and Winslow's literature professor Joe Carroll.


**This was written for a prompt over at the following kink meme on livejournal ( . ?view=150770) Will mostly take place with season 1 characters but I think I will introduce some of the characters from season 2 later on. **

* * *

_"In other news the body of Sophie Allans was founds earlier today in an alley. Police have yet to comment but speculation is already occurring that this murder is related to several other disappearances and murders of Winslow Students over the past year and a half..."_

Mike Weston immediately turned up the volume at this news as he sat on his bed eating a bowl of cereal that was serving as the bulk of his dinner that night. Like most Winslow students he had been following the story of his missing and murdered classmates. However, unlike the other students Mike was attempting to analyze the story the way a law enforcement agent would, in an attempt to use what he was learning from his Criminal Justice minor.

Just as they were beginning to interview the people who had been around when the body was discovered he heard the sound of the bathroom opening. He glanced at the other end of the room to where his roommate, Troy, was standing wearing cologne that Mike could smell from where he was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Where are you headed," Mike asked casually, turning his attention back to the tv screen.

" You mean where are _we _headed."

Mike raised one brow quizzically at him. "We?"

"Yes, we," he replied, striding over to him. " You're always holed up in the room reading or watching law and order re-runs. It's time for you to have a little bit of a social life for once."

" I have a social life," Mike said petulantly, frowning.

"The weekly floor meet-ups don't count." Troy snatched the remote up from where it lay on Mike's bed and clicked the power , cutting the news reporter off mid-sentence.

"Hey,I was watching that." Mike scowled at him and attempted to grab the remote back.

Troy held the remote away from his reaching hand. " Come on man, I'll even buy you some real food for dinner while we're out." He looked down at Mike's now soggy cereal pointedly.

Mike's mind immediately thought of a giant slice of pizza and he let out a sigh as he felt his resolve begin to crumble. "Fine, but let's be honest here. You just really need a wingman don't you?"

Troy grinned in response. "Well, you do have the best puppy dog face I've ever seen."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just let me get changed first."

"Cool. You want to borrow some of my cologne?"

Mike shook his head freverently."Noooo."

Half an hour later Mike found himself at, The Library, one of the most popular clubs for Winslow students. He followed Troy closely along the edges of the packed dance floor, the music so loud that he could feel the floor vibrating through his shoes. They were searching in vain for an empty table or booth but seeing as it was nine o'clock on a Friday night they were forced to squeeze in on an empty spot at the bar.

"So, I believe I was promised food in return for coming out tonight," Mike said, settling onto the bar stool and looking at Troy expectantly.

"Yea, yea," his friend muttered in response before catching the bartenders attention and ordering a slice of pizza.

Mike drummed his fingers on the bar top as he waited for his food. Looking around the club with a blank expression he began to feel very out of place around all his laughing, dancing peers.

"What exactly are we supposed to do here," Mike asked, turning to look at Troy in the seat next to him, " because I can't dance at all."

Troy, who had been gazing around the room with a much more analytical gaze, looked back at him with a sly grin. " I know that's going to be your thing, though. I ask a pretty girl to dance then ask her if one of her friends will take pity on my poor pal and teach him how to dance."

Mike looked at him skeptically. "My gimmick is that I suck at dancing?"

"Hey, you have to work with what you got, and what you have is zero dancing skills." At that moment he looked past Mike's shoulder at someone across the room and began waving with a huge grin on his face. Mike turned to see a couple of girls sitting at a booth. He remembered seeing them in one of his classes though he couldn't quite put a name to their faces.

"I'm going to go over and break the ice while you eat," Troy said before getting up and heading over to the smiling girls.

Mike's hunger, however, was soon overcome by anxiety at the prospect of socializing with a couple of pretty girls he was positive he'd never talked to before, despite having classes with them. He'd been so concentrated on school and his future career he'd never really learned how to juggle a social life and school the way Troy had.

Mike once again began to drum his fingers, nervously this time, his hunger forgotten as the bartender placed his plate of food in front of him. He stole a quick glance over to where Troy was. His friend was now sitting at the table with the girls chatting easily among them. Troy caught his eye and grinned at him. Eager to join his friend despite his nervousness, Mike quickly began devouring his food when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a tall blonde girl standing next to him. For a split second he entertained the idea she wanted to dance until he noticed the man standing behind her.

"Excuse me," she shouted over the music, "can you help me get my boyfriend out to our car? I think he's about to pass out."

Mike glanced back at the man standing behind her and noticed the glazed look in his eyes and the constant wobble he seemed to have.

"Yea, no problem." Mike stood from his seat and they both took her boyfriend by the arm as they led him past the bar and dance floor towards the exit. Once outside the man began to stumble even more, to the point where Mike almost fell himself. The girl cursed

"I think he's going to puke. Here, let's get him to the side of the building so he doesn't vomit where everyone walks."

"Sure," Mike grunted, struggling to hold the man up now.

They slowly turned left towards the side closest to them and somehow made it to the corner of the building right next to the mouth of an alley. They lowered the man gently against the wall, though the man probably wouldn't have known if they did otherwise. Mike frowned as he watched the man's head loll from side to side while a small groan escaped from his lips.

"I think we should call an ambulance or at least get one of the bouncers. This guy looks like he has other problems besides just being drunk." Mike looked up from the man, and to his shock saw the girl smiling, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Yea, I'd definitely say he has other problems."

Mike scowled. "Listen, he needs—" Mike was suddenly cut off by someone grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him backwards into the alley. Mike let out a yell of surprise before having someone's hand clamped tightly over his mouth while an arm snaked around his midsection, crushing him to the person's body and making it even more difficult to breathe. Despite this Mike still thrashed and squirmed in an attempt to break free, but the person's arm didn't even budge. His fists hit harmlessly against his assailant's arm and his feet kicked uselessly at the ground.

He could feel his attacker's breath on his neck and his eyes widened in shock as the person sank their teeth into his flesh. Mike let out a muffled scream and felt his stomach twist at the gruesome realization that the person was drinking his blood. Mike struggled more than ever but it was just as useless as before. His limbs began to grow heavier and his mind became dimmer as the person drank from him and it wasn't long before he just hung limply in the person's arms. This didn't bother him though, any sensation including pain felt distant to him and his mind was so hazy that it hadn't quite caught up to the fact that he was dying. The only thing Mike could think of was how tired he was, desperately wishing for the comfort of his bed in his dorm room

Mike had become so lethargic that when he noticed someone screaming it took him a moment to realize that it was his attacker. Before he knew it his attacker dropped him and he fell face first to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a painful thud. Mike managed to turn his head to the side, but other than that all he could do was lie there as more screams reached his ears, this time punctuated by curses. The screaming cut off abruptly, leaving nothing but the sound of the heavy bass spilling from the club doors around the corner.

Mike knew he should call for help but the only thing he could manage was to silently open and close his mouth like a gaping fish as he gasped for air. A pair of black boots came into his line of vision and he watched apprehensively as the person knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Please, no more_, he begged silently. _Just let me die in peace._

" Hey, kid, are you alright," a voice asked softly.

Mike let out a small groan in response. The person leaned over him and grabbed his other shoulder before gently turning him over onto his back. From what little he could see in the dark the man looked to be in his early forties with a thin, angular face and a shock of blonde hair.

The man shook his shoulder roughly eliciting another groan from Mike. "Come on kid, stay with me." It was strange but Mike thought the man sounded almost desperate as he tried to keep him awake.

"Just stay awake a little longer I'm calling 911." Mike hardly cared at this point though. His vision was quickly beginning to darken around the edges and he felt more than ever the urge to sleep pulling him down

Just before everything could go black, however, Mike felt something being shoved up against his mouth and a warm, sweetish liquid began dribbling down his throat. Curiously, Mike began drinking and swallowing the liquid that was filling his mouth and found himself feeling better with each drop. He slowly started to become aware again causing the startling realization that it was the man's wrist he was drinking from.

The man pulled his wrist away and much to his disgust Mike had to resist the urge to pull the wrist back to his mouth and continue drinking. He wasn't quite sure he'd have the strength to anyway. Mike no longer felt like he was going to pass out but he still felt extremely weak and tired.

"Who are you," he asked, his voice throaty and raw.

The man ran a hand over his eyes, looking just as tired as Mike felt. "My name's Ryan. Look kid I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you with me."

"To where?" Mike felt fear beginning to slowly creep its way back in like a thief in the night, causing his heart to speed back up.

"It's nowhere bad, I promise. Let yourself sleep and I'll explain everything when you wake up."

Mike wanted to argue more, but before he could Ryan somehow managed to scoop him up in his arms as if he weighed little more than a child. Ryan carried him out toward the opposite end of alley and around the block to where a small black car was parked on the side of the street.

Ryan pulled open the passenger door and carefully set Mike onto the seat.

"Seriously kid, get some sleep, your body needs it right now," Ryan said as he buckled Mike in.

Mike ignored him, determined to see where he was being taken. He somehow doubted that Ryan would hurt him since he did save him, but knowing where he was being taken by a complete stranger couldn't hurt. Unfortunately though after Ryan started the car and began driving Mike couldn't help but nod off as the hum of the engine lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if Mike and Troy seem a little OOC in this but I figured since they're college aged they would act a little differently. I'll try to update as frequently as possible but school might make that a little difficult**


End file.
